rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Consequences
Consequences is the eleventh episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 14. It aired on July 17, 2016 for sponsors, July 18th, 2016 for Rooster Teeth site users, and July 24, 2016 for the general public. It is the 295th episode overall. Characters *Locus *Felix *Siris *Ruben Lozano *Gabriel Lozano (Corpse) *Lozano's men Plot Coming Soon Transcript In the abandoned quarry, the mercs are preparing for battle. Siris inspects his sniper rifle, while Locus parks a bulldozer off to the side. Locus: We're good on the north and south. I had enough extra limestone to make a bottleneck at the east end. Siris: Good. Locus: Dynamite? Siris: In the crate. Locus: Good. Felix: Welp, our trusty arms dealer isn't returning my calls, so he's either high or fully aware of how fucked we are. On the bright side there's a pileup on 35, so that'll buy us some time. You know, in case we just wanna kill ourselves. Locus: We have enough firepower. We also have the cliff to our backs, and a full understanding of the terrain. We have survived worse. gives Felix a gun But if you waste a single one of our rounds on yourself, I will be very unhappy. Felix: ...Why does it always gotta be about you? Siris picks up a pistol and examines it thoughtfully. Felix: Wu, you wanna give me a hand? Hey Wu! Ammo? Siris: Lozano doesn't know about me. Felix: What? Siris: Lozano. He called you out. Locus and Felix. Two bounty hunters, but he never mentioned me. I was never inside. Felix: The hell are you saying, Mas? Siris: I'm saying I have a family, man. Felix: Are you kidding me? Siris: You and Ortez fight just as well without me. Felix: No, fuck that. Are you seriously trying to get out of this? Siris: I never wanted this. Felix: Son of a bitch! gun at Siris, Siris points his gun in return Locus: Felix! Siris is right. Lozano has no idea he exists. If he wasn't here, no one would question a thing. Short pause, then Felix and Siris lower their guns. Siris thinks for a moment, then puts the pistol back down on the table. Later that night, a group of black cars plow through the gate at the quarry's entrance. They park in front of the main entrance. Felix has a gun on the recently deceased Gabriel's head. Gabriel has a bag over his head and is tied to a chair to give the appearance that he's still alive. Lozano's men get into position and point their guns at Felix. Felix: So, what? Daddy chicken out? Another squad of cars pulls up to the scene, including a hummer limo containing Lozano. Even more of Lozano's henchmen come out of the vehicles. One of the men throws Felix a ringing cell phone. Felix: Really? up the phone and answers This is Felix. Ruben: Felix,thank you for saving me the trouble of hunting you down. I respect a man who chooses to look his death in the face. Felix: Well that's awfully presumptuous of you. Ruben: Where is your partner? Felix: Oh, he's around. We wanted to give you one more chance to take your kid and let us go our separate ways. Ruben: I'm afraid you are not in a position to negotiate. Felix: Come on man, I have a gun to your son's head! Most people would call that a pretty hefty bargaining chip. Ruben: I am not most people. Felix: sigh Yeah. I guess not. But you were stupid enough to come here. Ruben hangs up and taps of the window, signaling one of his men to fire at Felix. Before he can pull the trigger, he is shot in the head from a distance. Bodyguard 1: Sniper! He also gets shot through the head. The sniper is revealed to be Locus, who has positioned himself on top of a nearby cliff. Locus: Move! Felix: Moving! Felix kicks Gabriel toward the cars. Bodyguard 2: After him! Ruben's men chase after Felix, while Bodyguard 2 stays behind to pull the sack off of Gabriel's head to find that Gabriel has a live grenade in his mouth. Bodyguard 2: Oh shit! Boom. Ruben: Will somebody kill these motherfuckers? Bodyguard 3: Go, go! a sniper at Locus I got you. He stops to realize that the ledge he's up against is covered in dynamite. All the other men turn to see what happened and are immediately shot by Siris. Siris: Second positions. Ruben: Ronaldo, what's happening? Siris: Sit tight Ruben. Felix hops onto an escalator to avoid Lozano's men. He shoots one in the head, plants a bomb on the lift, then turns and jumps to the nearby ledge. He gets shot in the leg on the way down. Felix pulls out a detonator and blows up the lift, killing the men inside. Locus helps Felix onto his feet. Felix: How many is that? Locus: Nineteen. Another henchman appears behind Locus. Felix: Shit. Felix throws a knife at the henchman,striking him with the blunt end and causing him to fall off the cliff. Felix: That works. Siris kills pretty much everybody else, then opens the limo door to search for Lozano. He finds it empty, and is hit in the head by Lozano's baseball bat. Ruben: I told you. You fucking piece of shit! I told you I'd bash your head in! Fucking bounty hunters. [Raises his bat, and is shot multiple times by Locus and Felix. Felix: What a douche. Siris: Ruben You shouldn't have brought family into it. Ruben: But you did first. Dies Siris lets these words sink in, then turns to see the sunrise. Felix: Nature is so fucking cliche. Locus: We're alive. Quit complaining. Felix: Yeah but it's part of my charm. Siris Hey, thanks for staying. Siris: We're partners. Felix: Partners. Locus: We're still out our initial equipment cost, and then some. Siris: Yeah. Probably would've been smart to turn him in. Felix: Well, how much do you think we'd get for this? Cuts to a city street, where the mercs are driving away to pawn off the limo. They run red lights and cut off other drivers in the process, clearly no longer concerned about public safety. Gallery Coming soon Trivia *The episode's end credits reveal Felix's full name to be Isaac Gates. *Felix's horrible knife throw is a reference to his improved knife skills in the future. **The blunt end of the knife hitting the henchman in the forehead may be a reference to a scene in the 2000 slasher horror film [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scream_3 Scream 3] where the killer does exactly the same thing to the character Dewey Riley. The only exception to this being that Dewey survives, while the henchman falls off the railing and dies. *Felix being shot in the leg is a reference to Neighborhood Watch were Locus shoots him in the leg. *At the 6:22 mark, where Felix runs up a gravel escalator before detonating an explosive to kill three pursuing enemies likely references the 1998 anime Cowboy Bebop, where the character Spike Spiegel nearly did the exact same thing. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 14